


Мещеринский инцидент

by Schirach



Category: Historical RPF, НКВД
Genre: Gen, Historical, Inappropriate Humor, Poetry, Soviet Union, Советский Союз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schirach/pseuds/Schirach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О специфических шутках наркома Ежова - в духе этих самых шуток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мещеринский инцидент

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор Николая Ежова отличался грубостью и ребячливостью. Он любил проводить соревнования среди комиссаров. Комиссары снимали брюки. Победителем необычных соревнований считался тот, кто мог сдуть кучку папиросного пепла при помощи напора газов.  
> © Саймон Себаг Монтефиоре. Двор красного монарха.
> 
> Имеются свидетельства о том, как Марьясин и Ежов любили убивать время. Напившись пьяными, они устраивали соревнование, кто из них, сняв штаны и сев на корточки, выпуская газы быстрее, сдует горку папиросного пепла с пятикопеечной монеты.  
> © Петров Н., Янсен М. «Сталинский питомец» - Николай Ежов.

Однажды на даче наркома Ежова  
Собрались чекисты немалой толпой  
И, благо у шефа хватало спиртного,  
На месяц ушли в коллективный запой.

Очнулись – повсюду пустые бутылки,  
До капельки выжран запас годовой.  
В заплывших глазах багровеют прожилки,  
И ходит заблёванным каждый второй.

Сворочен стульчак, окровавлена ванна,  
Прострелена люстра, приёмник разбит.  
Хозяин не может подняться с дивана,  
Перо страусиное в жопе торчит.

За окнами хмарь и понурые ветки,  
Раскисшие клумбы полощет дождём,  
И драный павлин у промокшей беседки  
Ногой ковыряет сырой чернозём.

Глаза бы не видели эту разруху.  
Такая тоска, что не хочется жить.  
С похмелья во рту омерзительно сухо,  
Да выпивки нету и негде купить.

Алкая забвенья в плену алкоголя,  
Обходят чекисты разгромленный дом  
И видят: заначил за фикусом Коля  
Бутылку с нерусскою надписью «Ром».

Бутылка одна, а чекистов орава.  
Как быть нам, ребята? Как ром поделить?  
По капле на брата – лишь сердцу растрава,  
Разбавить – кощунство… Оставить, не пить?

Об этом и вовсе не может быть речи.  
Послушаем, братцы, что скажет нарком.  
И вот, ухвативши Ежова за плечи,  
С дивана его поднимают силком,

Шлепками по жопе неласково будят,  
Проблему свою излагают навзрыд.  
Решай же, Иваныч! Как скажешь – так будет,  
Нам только бы ром поделить без обид.

\- Решенье, братва, лишь одно остаётся, -  
Раскинув мозгами, промолвил нарком.  
\- Пусть ром без остатка тому достаётся,  
Кто пепел с монетки сметёт пердежом.

Турнир так турнир! Раскурив папиросу  
И пепельный столбик стряхнув на пятак,  
Снимают штаны и до крови из носу,  
До пота, до судорог тужат пердак.

Один обосрался – гони его в шею!  
Другому, бедняге, не пёрнуть, хоть плачь.  
Сверкает под лампой задов батарея,  
И давится хохотом Колька-ловкач.

За шутку с пером отомстил он что надо:  
Дурацкой затеей чекистов отвлёк  
И, слушая крепких задов канонаду,  
Бухло призовое сосал под шумок.

Историю эту о гибельной страсти  
Из чистой гуманности здесь и прервём.  
Лишь скажем: недолго держался у власти  
Товарищ Ежов, хитрожопый нарком.


End file.
